In ovens that include steam production, water consumption is an issue. In some ovens (e.g., baking ovens) it is common to cook without steam for a period of time and then deliver steam into the cooking chamber at a specified time during the cooking process to achieve desired food product quality. Often times a thermal mass is used to create steam by directing water onto the thermal mass. The impingement of the water onto the hot thermal mass causes nearly instantaneous conversion of the water to steam, which then fills the oven cooking chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,712 discloses one embodiment of an oven of this type. However, as general rule not all of the water is converted to steam.
Ovens including steaming can create issues for handling of excess water from the steam input arrangement, particularly in ovens that also tend to be used for cooking foods that produce drippings that also need to be handled.
It would be desirable to provide an oven that is effective at limiting excess water mixing with food drippings.